Hating On You
by topazshine
Summary: Jacob: "Hate is a strong word, and I use it very little, but I can honestly and 100% say that I hate Edward Cullen and his leech family."


_Jacob: "Hate is a strong word, and I use it very little, but I can honestly and 100% say that I hate Edward Cullen and his leech family." _

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight, though I do own tickets to see Breaking Dawn, if that counts for anything.**

**So this is just a little something I thought of when I was re-reading new moon. It's quite old, and I've just found it and decided to post it. **

**I hope you like it, it starts when Jacob is outside Bella's with the Rabbit, leading onto the three way date. I may continue it a little more, but I think it will remain a one shot. **

Bella arrived home on time, as predicted. She didn't do anything out of the ordinary. She kept to a plan, a daily routine, ever since _he_ left.

Nothing can describe what I feel when I see her. When she saw me her face lit up, then she the saw the Rabbit and she smiled a perfect smile. How could the idiotic fool have left such perfection? He must be a bigger moron than I originally thought. My heart sped up as I realised it was me who made her smile. It was so rare, she seemed to do it only around me. That made me proud, and that may be big headed by I couldn't bring myself to care. I was proud, and a little smug, that I was the only one who could make her happy. I have to thank Cullen for one thing, he led Bella to me. Broken, and in need of fixing, but he brought her to me and I'm willing to put everything into making her what she once was.

"No way!" she shouted, jumping out of her truck. "You're done! I can't believe it! You finished the Rabbit!"

"Just last night. This is the maiden voyage."

"Incredible." She said, as she looked over the car. She held her hand up, as if to give me a high five. I slapped my hand to hers but left it there, intertwining my fingers with hers. Maybe, if I was persistent, it would pay off. Maybe she could end up with me. I mean, best friends often end up together. Maybe we would. At least, I could hope we would.

"So do I get to drive tonight?" I said, smiling. I took a quick glance at our hands and I felt like it just worked. My hand fitted around hers perfectly, and it just felt right. Why couldn't she see that? How could she not feel that? That spark couldn't just be on my half, surly. It was too strong to be just me. It had to be.

"Defiantly," she replied. Then she sighed. That can't be good, can it?

"I'm giving up – I can't top this one. So you win. You're the oldest." She grinned. I simply shrugged, and internally chuckled.

"Of course I am." I said smugly. I was feeling good tonight, confident. I hadn't felt like this ever. It was nice. Strange, but nice.

Seconds later a suburban van drove around the corner. It must have been one of her school friends, because she quickly pulled her hand out of mine. I made a face, almost a grimace, and I hope she didn't see it, but I'm sure she caught a glimpse.

The van pulled up opposite Bella's house and a blond boy got out. I remembered him, or I remembered Bella mentioning him, at least. A complete idiot, if I remember correctly. One of those popular guys who think everyone is in to him, but isn't. To cocky for his own good.

"I remember this guy," I muttered. He was Mike, and I think Bella had mentioned that he thought they were meant to be together or something like that. Obviously not true. I'm not going to get all delusional a say that I think we are meant to be together but we have more of a chance at being together. We love each other. Maybe not in the same way, but love can develop. Maybe hers will. Maybe she'll learn to love me. "The one who thought you were his girlfriend. Is he still confused?" I finished.

She raised an eyebrow and looked in my direction. _Crap! _She's going to say something, or make a dig at me. _Think about the things you say, before you say them out loud Black! Get your crap together. _"Some people are hard to discourage." I couldn't help but catch the hint in her voice. There's that dig, I knew it was coming, but it stung a little.

"Then again, sometimes persistence pays off." There's the confidence again.

"Most of the time it's just annoying, though." That stung to. She was trying to drop a hint, and I was receiving it loud and clear. I'm just going to ignore it. I can't leave her alone, I can't be without her.

Mike was now crossing the road. "Hey Bella," he said and then his eyes turned to me. I had had a recent growth spurt and this guy barely reached my shoulder. It was almost laughable, considering I was a sophomore and he's a senior. I held back my chuckle and returned his look.

"Hey, Mike. Do you remember Jacob Black?" Bella said, as she motioned to me. Mike looked at me, as if he was sizing me up. _What the hell? _

"Not really." Mike held his hand out in my direction, nodding curtly.

"Old family friend." I introduced myself, taking his hand. I must have grabbed it a little too hard, because as our hands parted, he flexed his fingers. _Oh well! _I thought. I then heard Bella's home phone ringing.

"I'd better get that – it might be Charlie," Bella dashed inside quickly. She must be eager to get away. What would she say? Testosterone fest, or something similar.

Mike and I exchanged no more words, he just stared at me, almost eyeing me up. _Yeah right! Like he could take me! I could breath on him and he would go flying! He was no kind of competition. _As soon as I looked him in the eye, he looked away, turning his entire body away from me.

Bella walked out of the house with a glum expression on her face. _I hope nothing's wrong, _I thought. She made her way over to me and this Mike chump. He turned as soon as she made it to us. His expression was classic. It looked like it belonged on a ten year old, who just got told he couldn't have any sweets. All he needed to do now was stick out his bottom lip in a sulky pout and it would be complete. It was hilarious. I suppressed a laugh but a smile made its way to my lips. I looked away, towards Bella, hoping for an explanation for her look .

"Ang is sick," Bella said sadly. "She and Ben aren't coming."

"I guess the flu is making another round. Austin and Conner were out today, too. Maybe we should do this another time."

"I'm still up for it." This is my chance to get rid of him. Then, maybe, I could get to go on a_ 'date' _with Bella. "But if you'd rather stay behind Mike-"

"No, I'm coming." Mike interrupted. _Damn! _"I was just thinking of Angela and Ben. Let's go." He began to walk towards his van; I shot a glance at Bella just as she began to speak.

"Hey, do you mind if Jacob drives? I told him he could – he just finished his car. He built if from scratch, all by himself," I was all ready to brag about my achievements but Bella just did that for me. She seemed really proud of me. I liked it. She was happy, and I loved that.

"Fine," Mike snapped, obviously feeling a little insignificant, seeing as he didn't build a Volkswagen Rabbit from scratch. _Yeah, I went there! _

"All right then," I said walking over to the drivers side. Mike climbed in, followed by Bella. I started driving and chatted away to Bella as we drove, ignoring Mike in the backseat. The sulky ten year old expression was still plastered all over his face. It still made me want to laugh. I suppressed the urge again.

"I got the valve springs last night, attached –"

"Doesn't the radio work in this thing?" I was interrupted mid sentence by Mike, who was now leaning his chin on Bella's seat. Idiotic, rude plank.

"Yes," I answered. "But, Bella doesn't like music." I knew she had never really said that she didn't like it, but I just got that kind of impression from her. Bella looked at me, shocked. She must have wondered how I knew. I just picked these things up. I couldn't help it. I pay a lot of attention to her, I watch her . Every time I do I feel my heart swell. She would trip gracefully, if that was possible. She would hand me something with a tight smile which meant she had no idea what she was handing to me. The slight movement of her hand to her side would mean that Cullen had began to invaded her thoughts. I could tell you what every action means, and I could do that in a matter of seconds. It may seem a little stalkerish but I loved to watch her. I loved to learn new things about her. _Man, I sound like a chick! I have to snap out of this crap! _

"Bella?" Mike asked, annoyed. _Why was that idiot annoyed? She could help what she liked and disliked. Just like he couldn't help being a total prat!_

"He's right," Bella answered, still looking at me with a shocked expression. It made her look cute. _Cute? What the hell? I have serious issues. I really need to check to see if I still have my family jewels. _

"How can you not like music?" Mike asked. Has he ever heard of not prying? What a plank!

"I don't know. It just irritates me." She shrugged.

"Hmph." That seemed to irritate him, and he leaned away. The rest of the journey as silent, and awkward. Luckily, we were only 5 minutes from the movies.

We reached the theatre and I handed Bella a ten dollar bill, after checking the rating. _Relative ages, my ass! _

"What's this?" she asked.

"I'm not old enough to get into this one,"

"So much for relative ages. Is Billy going to kill me if I sneak you in?"

"No, I told him you were planning to corrupt my youthful innocence." I joked and she giggled. Mike caught up with us, unfortunately. Bella managed to sneak me in. Not that my age would be called into question. I looked older than Bella and Mike. But Bella got the tickets just in case I needed ID, which I didn't have. I thanked her as we entered the theatre.

I didn't have high expectations of the movie, just blood and guts. It wasn't really what I thought Bella would be into but she wasn't really up for RomComs these days, ever since _him. _He seems to have ruined just about every aspect of her life. Now, she falls apart at the slightest reminder. She wrapped her arms around herself, pulling herself together. It's sad. I wish I could help. But, I guessed it would take time. So, I'll give her it.

It was only ten minutes into the movie and already 10 people had died. It was actually quite comical. It was ridiculous. Totally fake! I let out a low snigger.

"What?" Bella whispered.

"Oh, c'mon!" I whispered back. "The blood squirted twenty feet out of that guy. How fake can you get?" I laughed again, just as a flag pole went through some guy's stomach.

Now, every time someone died or got completely mutilated me and Bella laughed together. It just got worse and worse. It was absolutely hilarious.

I didn't realise anything was wrong until I saw Bella's head turn in Mike's direction.

"Mike, are you okay?" Leave it to him to ruin it! I was just beginning to have fun and forget he was here.

"No," He groaned. "I think I'm sick," He made another strange groaning noise, as he bolted for the door. Bella got up to follow him, and I got up to follow her.

"No, stay," she whispered "Get your eight bucks worth of carnage."

"That's okay. You sure can pick them, Bella. This movie sucks." I laughed.

Mike was no where to be seen, so I quickly went into the men's room to see if he was in there. He was, puking his guts up. _What a chump! _I thought. I walked back out to Bella with a small smirk on my face. _She couldn't think this guy was in any way better then me, right?_

"Oh, he's in there all right," I said, rolling my eyes. "What a marshmallow. You should hold out for someone with a stronger stomach. Someone who laughs at the gore that makes weaker men vomit." For example, ME!

"I'll keep my eyes open for someone like that." She said, with a subtle eye roll. I went to sit on the bench that was up against the far wall of the lobby, and patted the seat next to me, signalling for Bella to come sit with me. She didn't move from her original spot.

"He sounded like he was going to be in there for a while," I said, stretching out my legs. She came and sat down, with a sigh. As soon as she sat down, I put my arm around her shoulders. I was feeling confident, and who knows when I'll get a chance to feel like this again.

"Jake," she muttered, leaning away. I was expecting the rejection, so it didn't bother me as much as it would have been before. I took her hand but she tried to pull away, but I didn't let her. I couldn't.

"Now, just hold on a minute, Bella. Tell me something.".

"What?" She grimaced.

"You like me, right?"

"You know I do."

"Better than that joker puking his guts out in there?" I nodded towards the bathroom.

"Yes," she sighed.

"Better than any of the other guys you know?" I was calm, and I knew the answer, but I just had to ask.

"Better than the girls, too," She was being honest with me, and I loved that. Does any one see a pattern with this love stuff? It's going to kill me, because I have a feeling that she isn't going to change. She can't change, even if she wanted to. I think she wants to. I think she knows that I'm the one she's meant to be with. Without his existence, we would be soul mates. I knew it, I just had to convince her of that fact.

"But that's all," I said.

"Yes," She nodded shyly.

"That's okay, you know. As long as you like me best. _And _you think I'm good looking – sort of. I'm prepared to be annoyingly persistent."

"I'm not going to change," she insisted, but with a hint of sadness in her voice. She wanted to change, I know she did. She just couldn't. Her heart would allow her to. All because _him. _He's destroyed her chance at love. I hate him. With as much passion as I could manage I hated him. How dare he think that he had the right to destroy her like this? Who gave him that kind of power? That answer was easy. It was her. She let herself fall in love with him. She gave herself to him, and he destroyed her. He broke her heart, in turn destroying her life. She has to hold herself together, literally because of him. She screams at night because of him. She gave him everything and he left without a second thought for her.

Hate is a strong word, and I use it very little, but I can honestly and 100% say that I hate Edward Cullen.


End file.
